Never
by evincis
Summary: Happy Endings series. Sequel to Girl Talk. Emma reflects on her relationship with August and realizes that she may be ready to give in and voice her feelings.


_AN/ So here is the long awaited sequel to "Girl Talk". I hope that you like it. Read Happy Endings and Girl Talk to understand it._

_Disclaimer: : I do not own any of these characters. This story means no copyright infringement and is for entertainment purposes only. Do not publish without my knowledge and explicit consent. _

Emma sat down in the garden next to a rose bush. The palace was on full ball preparation mode and she needed to spend some time by herself. After the castle had been rebuilt, her parents insisted on having a big reception. She didn't care much for ball gowns and official dinners but she knew that it came with princess duty and she had to attend it and dance.

Unfortunately, there was only one thing on her mind. Or rather one person. August. And the few previous nights that they had spent together. Snow had been right: she was addicted to him but she didn't care any more. She couldn't fight it.

_Flashback_

_Emma made her way to the woodshop were she knew August would be at that time of the evening. She looked as he worked on something with his father. She observed him work for a minute. It made her smile to see him so passionate about his work. It wasn't long before Geppetto noticed he presence._

"_Your highness." He bowed._

"_I told you, her highness, is my mother. I'm just Emma."_

"_As you prefer, princess… Emma." Geppetto said. _

"_What happened to you?" August asked. She was entirely wet and it hadn't been raining._

"_My parents and Henry." She laughed._

"_What can we do for you, principessa?" Gepetto asked._

"_I wanted to talk to August actually." _

"_Of course." August stood up and made his way to the door._

_Emma and August started walking in the hallway in silence. He looked at how beautiful she was. She was wearing her riding attire, which perfectly underlined the curves of her body: black pants and a white shirt under a red corset. Her hair was up and her face was entirely uncovered. _

"_I believe that you were the one who wanted to talk to me." August broke the silence._

"_You were gone when I woke up this morning." She said but August wasn't sure whether it was a statement or a reproach._

"_I wanted to get started on the table that my father and I are working on. With the ball approaching we don't have much time left. It wasn't a complete lie._

"_No need to lie. I know why you left." She said. She really could see through him. "You didn't want to pressure me. I'm not that fragile, you know? Everyone has been tiptoeing around me ever since we got back from Storybrooke expecting me to have a nervous break down. I'm fine" She wasn't and she knew it but she was sick of people making her feel like she was made out of thin glass._

"_Emma, I … I just wasn't sure about how you would feel if I was there when you woke up."_

"_You mean, if I would regret it." She took his hand in hers. "I don't. Even for a second." She took a deep breath. "Look, you know that I don't do romance very well. My whole life has been full of one-night stands. I never thought that anyone…" _

"_Could be trusted?" He cupped her cheek in his hand. "You are just not used to people being around you and loving you. And I'm partially responsible for that."_

"_We talked about this. No more "I'm sorry" speeches, ok?" Emma said. "I told you already, I don't want to live in the past. I want to live in the present and the future. As hard as it is I want to believe that I can have a family. I want to believe that no-one will leave me again."_

"_No-one is going anywhere." He took her hand and kissed it._

"_You sound like my mom." She smiled._

"_She's a smart woman." He said._

"_She's also not around, so no need to suck up to her." She tried to make a joke. They both laughed. Suddenly Emma made a step forward, put her arm around his neck, and kissed him. "Promise me that you will never leave." She whispered before she kissed him again. He broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands._

"_Never." He kissed her back. "I told you when we came here and I am telling you now. I love you and I will be here for you. Always and forever."_

"_You remember that I detect it when people lie, right?"_

"_And I'm glad for that. This way you know that I'm telling the truth. You give me the strength to be a better person, Emma. You are my conscience now, my guiding star and I'm not going to leave you. Ever. Now that I know what it is to have you in my life, I couldn't live otherwise."_

_These words seemed to convince her. She kissed him passionately. "I can't fight this any more." She whispered and pressed her body against his. "I need to give in." He rapped his arms around her and they started walking toward her room._

_As they reached her room, she opened the door and pulled him inside. He kicked the door closed not breaking the kiss. She pulled his shirt up and ran her hands underneath it immediately feeling him react to her touch by intensifying the kiss and pulling her closer to him. _

_At the touch of her hands on his bare chest he felt the need to pull her closer. When she removed his shirt he released the ponytail that was holding her golden hair up and let it spread on her shoulders. Kissing her deeply, he ran his hand on her neck through her hair, which he pushed away and expose her bare neck. He kissed her lips, her jaw, made his way down her neck to her shoulder. He felt her shiver under his touch. _

_Emma closed her eyes and let him take the lead. Every time his lips touched her skin she felt a small fire start inside her. How was it possible that he knew every single thing that made her tick? He was already an expert of her body. She felt him uncover her shoulder and press a sweet kiss on it. She realized that he was running his finger down her neck and all the way down her collarbone. With one movement he untied the lace of her corset, which soon found its way to the floor next to his shirt. She took his hand and led him to the bed. As she lay on her back with him on top of her she put her hands around his neck and made him look at her._

"_August." She whispered looking him directly in the eyes. She took a deep breath and said the words that had been reflecting her feelings for a while now. "I love you" The surprise in his eyes was impossible to describe. _

"_I love you too, Emma."_

_The rest of the night was just as amazing as the previous one, if not more if that was even possible._

_End of Flashback_

A light breeze woke Emma up from her reverie. She shook her head. She would go insane if she kept going on like this. She had been totally unable to discipline anyone during the preparations and it had taken her nearly an hour to have breakfast just because she kept remembering the previous night. All she wanted to do was to go back in August's arms and spend her day like that. As per her request she heard steps. She turned and saw the man she had been longing to see all day.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on the dining table with your dad?" She asked approaching him.

"Turns out I'm a little distracted today. I almost ruined one of the table's legs by cutting it too short. He said that he'd do just fine if not better without me today so I came to find you." He rapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Weren't you supposed to try on dresses with your mother?" She gave him a "don't you know I hate those huge dresses" look. "I answered my own question." He kissed the top of her head. "So, was the waking up better this morning?' Emma nodded and snuggled even more in his arms. He wasn't expecting a voiced declaration of love out of her and feeling her closer to him felt reassuring.

_Flashback _

_Emma slowly opened her eyes. She wondered whether the previous night had been real or only a product of her imagination. However two strong arms rapped around her proved that the sensation of perfection had been as real as can be. This felt right. For her entire life, whenever she had woken up with a man in her bed, her first instinct had been to run. Now she did not want to get out of bed. And if she didn't have to, she'd stay like that all day. A kiss on the shoulder made her smile._

"_Good morning, princess." She had always complained about him calling her "princess" but she didn't want to any more. For the first time that nickname made her feel special and not pressured. _

"_Good morning." She snuggled even more in his arms._

"_Did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes. But the waking up wasn't bad either." She smiled._

"_Well, we can make arrangements for that to become permanent." He teased. She knew that his intentions were serious and she had opened up to the idea of long term relationships, especially having seen how not even the darkest of all curses could keep her parents away but whenever August mentioned the future it made her tense. "But how about we start with breakfast?" He also knew how to defuse the tension. She started getting up but he stopped her. "Where are you going?" He kissed her forehead. "Stay here, I'll be right back."_

"_Ok." She smiled. She'd never had breakfast in bed. Except when she was sick. Sometimes. Foster families weren't always so considerate. She didn't know how to react to that. Sometimes she felt like August was overcompensating for leaving as a kid and not getting to her in time when she'd given up Henry for adoption. And sometimes that was suffocating her. But not now. She was feeling particularly cheesy today. Eventually they'd find a balance in their relationship but she wanted to take it one day at a time. Between discovering how to be a daughter and a mother, she wanted to slow things down when it came to romance. Romance however had other plans for her and kept messing with her plans._

"_Your Highness, your breakfast is here." August entered with a trey full of food._

"_August. How did you get that ready so early?" Emma asked._

"_Granny's up at dawn." He smiled. "And don't worry, she didn't see me." Silence fell upon the room. None of them knew what to say. Emma knew that the entire palace was aware of their relationship but somehow she did want it to become public or to label it. They ate breakfast in silence. She was glad that he'd been discrete but she also knew that it was hurting him. The truth was that she didn't know how to show affection._

_End of Flashback_

"Since neither of us is busy…" His voice brought her back to reality. "Come with me."

"Where?" Emma put her shield up. Maybe her mother was right. She did put up defensive walls around her but that is how she'd functioned her entire life.

"Surprise." He took her by the hand and led her to the stables. "Here, take this." He handed her a saddle. She looked at him with surprise. "Trust me?"

"Ok." She started to settle her horse. It had been a gift from her father. He'd decided that every princess should have a couple of beautiful horses. He'd gotten Henry a steed as well. Talk about spoiling the kid. Before she knew, August was done settling his horse. "How do you do that so fast?" She asked.

"I learned how to do it when I was a kid. Your mother taught me when my father and I moved to the palace."

"You know my parents better than I do." She nodded and he was unsure whether it was a statement or a reproach.

"It's not true. I only spent a couple of months here before the curse struck." He looked at the ground then helped her settle the horse. "You'll get to know them. Isn't that the reason why you went on a picnic yesterday?"

"Maybe." Emma had to admit that she had gotten a lot closer to her mother in the past months and she'd sort of accepted the fact that she had a father. She'd always had difficulties communicating with men but she was making an effort. With August it was different. He managed to go past that shield. She didn't know how but she realized that he had made his way past her defenses and she seemed to accept that.

"Princess Emma? Princess Emma?" She heard a voice.

"Damn. I'm not doing another fitting for a dress. Get me out of here." She told August.

"Then hop on." He mounted his horse and waited for her.

"That really is becoming your catchphrase." She smiled and the two of them left the stables.

OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT

They spent all afternoon riding. Emma wasn't used to it yet. And neither was August. That is why she liked riding with him. It reminded her of their little escapades on his bike back in Storybrooke. Besides, she always felt a little self-conscious when she rode with her parents. They were both so good at it.

They had stopped next to a waterfall in the woods. The horses were resting and they were lying on the ground. She had her head on his chest and occasionally he'd start playing with her hair. Neither of them said anything. They were just enjoying the moment.

"The blue star is up." August said with a calm tone.

"I hadn't really noticed that it's blue." Emma said. She was still discovering so many things about this world.

"It is. When you see a star, which has a color and wish on it, a fairy will hear you." August explained. "The blue star has always been my friend. It is how I used to communicate with the blue fairy even when I didn't deserve it."

"August, stop that. Please." Emma said. "I'm trying to build a relationship with my parents and my son and I'm facing the fact that eventually I'll have a kingdom to run. I don't have the time to convince you that you have changed."

"You're right. I'm sorry. You are so strong. Sometimes I forget just how much. Sometimes I wonder whether I deserve you."

"August." She stood up. She was a little annoyed but he loved the expression on her face. "My entire life people have told me what I deserve, who I am, and what my destiny is. I'm not here because of all that. I'm not here with you because you deserve me. I am here because I want to. I made that choice. And you will have to deal with that."

"And I will be here for as long as you want me." He said and kissed her. "I just wish I could have done more for you"

"Actually you did." Emma said.

"How?"

"Well, the day Henry came to me, it was my birthday. I'd bought a little cupcake and a couple of candles in the form of stars. For some reason I wanted to light the blue one. I remember because it was really odd. Then I closed my eyes and made a wish: I wished not to be alone on my birthday for once. A few seconds later Henry knocked on my door."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The blue star always makes your wishes come true, right? Well, that night I helped me find my family. And it brought you back in my life. Thank you for letting me borrow it." Emma saw a tear leave his eye. "Hey. I won't be in one of those couples from the cheesy movies where one of us cries every time we talk about the past."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" August didn't know what to say.

"What?"

"Nothing." He kissed her and squeezed her in his arms. "I'll tell you what. Let's close our eyes and each make a wish." She gave him a look and he added. "It's not cheesy. Come on. Close your eyes and think of something that you really want."

OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT- OUAT

As they rode back to the palace, Emma thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. He mother seemed on board with her relationship with August. Henry was excited about being a prince. Her relationship with her father was improving and she'd finally admitted her feelings for August. Before she knew it, they were in the stables.

"Princess Emma. Where have you been? Your parents have been looking for you all afternoon." One of the lackeys said. She was still getting used to having lackeys. She'd always thought that they were an unnecessary addition to any castle and were needed only to demonstrate how rich someone was. Living here, she'd realized that with everything that she and her parents had on their minds, having servants was very useful. Besides, they all received good remuneration for their services.

"Tell them not to worry. I'll be upstairs in time for dinner." She calmly said and watched as the lackey left.

"You have the manners of a true princess." August said she didn't say anything.

"Tell that to Snow. She insists on teaching me royal etiquette." She replied. Both of them could feel the tension in the air. This was one of the awkward moments when, after spending a nice time together, they'd go separate ways. They each unsettled their horse and headed out of the stables.

"Why don't you come in upstairs for dinner?" It wasn't after hearing those words that she realized that she'd said them.

"As in… now? With your family?" He asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. Why not?" She smiled .

"Are you sure? Emma, don't rush into anything that you might not be ready for."

"If I wait to be ready for everything in my life, I'll never live." She said. She surprised herself sometimes. There were moments when she wanted to shut out the entire world. And then there were moments like this one when she wanted to live in it even if it meant taking some risks.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." August said. From the look in his eyes, Emma realized that this time it wasn't her stopping them. It was him.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid."

"I'm not."

"Liar." She smiled. "I thought that you had to be brave and truthful."

"Don't forget unselfish." He remained silent. "Emma, as much as I want to… Look, today was perfect. And I don't want to ruin the memory by screwing up at dinner with your parents." She looked at him. Deep down she knew that he was right. Whenever she let her emotions out, she shut down the rational part of her brain. She was still searching for that balance between the two and she knew it would take time until she found it.

"You're right." He hadn't pressured her about anything until now. And she wouldn't pressure him either.

"We'll do this soon. Just give me some time to gather enough courage to face them. I will. I promise." She nodded and he kissed her goodnight. It was a sweet kiss, which grew passionate. They were both longing for more but they knew that they would have to break it up. "I'll see you soon. I love you." He headed in the opposite direction but she stopped him.

"I love you too." She said and they both smiled.

_AN/ I hope that you liked it. I'm not so good with love scenes but I'm learning.  
The blue star reference was confirmed by the creators at Comicon. That is my interpretation of it._

_Comments?_


End file.
